In Which Mika is a Lost Boy in a Dress
by shashaway
Summary: Mika really hates this weekend. Not only his Mama is gone for a week, his guardians also forced him to wear dresses. Now, he's lost and he doesn't know what to do. Good thing is, he meets Yuu-chan and his parents. Maybe that's the best thing of this weekend.


_**Notes:**_

 _Yuu, Mika and Shinoa are 8 years old._

 _Shinya and Guren are about 24 years old._

 _There are also some parts Mika is referred as 'she', because Shinya was under impression that Mika was a girl._

 _Also, Fuck the chapter 40 spoilers. Hahaha_

 _*cries in denial*_

 ** _This is the same Alternative Universe as_ _Snow-White Boy and Byakkomaru_  
**

* * *

"But Mama, why can't I go with you?" Mika looked at his mother mournfully.

Krul sighed, "Mika, you have an exam next week and I'll be in Russia until Thursday."

Mika pouted. He understood why his Mama had to go, after all Mama was a very important person in the company, but he really wanted to go with his Mama!

"Now sweety," Krul kissed his forehead. "Be good for your guardians okay? Ferid will pick you up this afternoon and you'll stay with him for a week."

Big blue eyes stared at her in horror, "NOT FERID!"

* * *

It happened yesterday. No amount of begging could get him out of Ferid's evil clutches. Mika had to wait for an hour in school until Ferid picked him up in his fancy car and drove them to Crowley's mansion.

Now, if Ferid by himself was torture enough, it was even worse with Horn and Chess. Together they forced him to wear so many dresses and took his pictures.

 _"I'm so happy! It feels like I have a Barbie with me!" Horn squealed._

 _Chess nodded, "I know, look at his skin, so soft and rosy."_

 _"Aaah," Ferid moaned dramatically, "Maybe I should have kids."_

 _"No, you shouldn't," said Crowley._

Mika never thought he would ever agree with Crowley but he shuddered just to think about mini-Ferid ganging up on him to wear dresses.

And Mika was not a Barbie!

It wasn't until Mika literally passed out at midnight when they stopped.

That morning was a mess. They kept fighting about which clothes Mika had to wear. After long hours of clawing each other's hands, they instead settled to a big white ribbon as a bandana for his hair, frilly white dress and thigh high black boots.

Mika really liked those boots though, maybe he would keep them to wear later.

Now, they were sitting in the Starbucks at the shopping center because Chess and Horn wanted to buy him more dresses and Ferid was looking for new ribbons for his hair.

Surely, how could he survive a week with them if not even two days passed, he was already this tired?

"Oh!" Horn exclaimed at her phone, "I forgot there is a party at Zane Lindau's tonight!"

Chess paused scrutinizing her nails. "What's the dresscode?"

"Black and red," said Horn.

"Well," Ferid flipped his hair. "We have to find the right clothes and get some treatments in beauty salon."

"Heard there's a new place with the best hairstylist downtown." Crowley stood up from his seat, "Come on, we need to get going fast."

Everyone scrambled to their feet hastily. Mika tried to follow them behind, but they moved too fast for his short legs to catch up. Before long, he bumped into someone.

"AWWW! That hurts!" said someone under him. "Watch where you're going, why won't you?" Mika blinked his eyes, he was lying on top of a boy his age with black hair and green eyes who was rubbing the back of his head. "Rrrr... you okay?" he asked when Mika didn't respond.

"Yuu-chan!" someone kneeled beside them. "Are you both okay?" A silver haired man picked him up. "Ah, your pretty dress is dirty," He brushed some dust from the white dress.

"Just smart a bit," the boy stared at Mika's increasing pale face. "Oi, are you sick or what?"

Blue eyes looked around the crowd but he couldn't see Ferid's long hair nor Crowley's bulky figure. "I can't find my guardians..." he muttered softly.

"Oh," the white haired man smiled at him. "Don't worry, we'll go to the information desk so they can make announcement for your guardians." He offered his hand and Mika took it, the green eyed boy did the same for Mika's other hand. "What's your name?"

"Mikaela Tepes, everyone called me Mika though."

"Hello Mika-chan," the white haired man said. "My name is Ichinose Shinya, and this is little guy there is..."

"I'm Ichinose Yuuichirou, but you can call me Yuu!" The boy, Yuu, piped up.

Ichinose-san rolled his eyes. Mika frowned at him, "But Ichinose-san called you Yuu-chan."

The boy blushed, "That's Shinya!" He rounded at the man, "Shinya stop laughing!"

"Sorry, sorry." Amusement all over his face. "Mika, you could call me Shinya too."

Mika nodded. "Okay, Shinya-san," then he glanced at Yuu. "... and Yuu-chan."

Yuu-chan's grumbles never stopped until they arrived to the Information Center.

* * *

"Endo-san," Shinya called the girl at the information center.

She quickly bowed, her glasses slipping on her nose. "Shinya-sama! What can I do for you?"

Shinya grimaced, he wished the redhead would stop calling him Shinya-sama, he wasn't even a Hiragi anymore. "No, there is a lost kid here," he pointed at Mika. "Can you put an announcement?"

"Of course," she said. "What's your name?"

"Mikaela Tepes."

"And your guardian's name?"

"... Filthy Bathroom..." Mika muttered.

Shinya and Endo blinked, "What?"

Mika sighed, "I mean Ferid Bathory."

"Oh," Endo straightened her back. "Okay, I'll announce it shortly."

Soon after, an announcement was heard across the shopping center. Yuu bounced impatiently. "So, it's done or not? Come on Mika, let's explore the kids store until your guardians pick you up."

* * *

Shinya never thought he would babysit a lost little girl along with his own son.

Yuu had been quite angry since yesterday because Shinoa had a sleepover at Mitsuba's place and Yuu wasn't invited or as she said, _"This sleepover is not for idiots, so you're not invited."_

It was quite a hard work to calm Yuu down.

That's why Shinya brought Yuu to the nearest Cinema because he wanted to watch a new Disney animation. They were just finished watching it, Yuu bounced cheerfully while he explained how jealous Shinoa would be and how lame their sleepover was, when a girl fell on top of his son.

She was really pretty and sweet girl too. Shinya looked at Mika while she stared at the list of food in the fastfood restaurant.

Yuu had been quite vocal of how much he wanted the chicken nuggets, but Mika was still carefully choosing her meal.

"How about this Mika-chan," the girl looked up at him. "You can choose the cheeseburger and Cola pack and you'll get the car toy."

She nodded eagerly. It seemed Shinya was right that she wanted the toy. "Can I replace the Cola with Lemon Tea?"

"Sure," said Shinya.

They were enjoying their meals when Mika pulled his sleeve. "Shinya-san."

"Yes, Mika-chan?"

Big blue eyes looked at him, "Thank you for the meal and I'm sorry for disturbing your day with Yuu-chan."

Oh, Shinya couldn't take it anymore. "Of course it's no bother Mika-chan," he patted her head. "I'm glad, Yuu-chan and I are free for today and you make things more cheerful." He winked at her, "Right, Yuu-chan?" he asked.

Yuu looked up from the chicken nuggets he ate ravenously. "Huh?"

Shinya rolled his eyes, and Mika tentatively smiled at them. It was really cute. "Actually, I feel bad for you, Mika-chan. Yuu-chan is quite a handful and he keeps tugging at you along." Shinya was quite surprised at first, his usually antisocial son was very taken with Mika and she was really patient with him.

Mika tilted her head, "But Yuu-chan is really nice."

Was it too fast for wishing a certain wedding in the future? Shinoa would be thrilled to be the best woman.

"Mika-chan," The girl stared at him. "Do you have anyone other than your guardians to call?" It had been two hours, the announcement kept replaying but still no guardians in sight.

Mika slumped on her seat. "I don't know. Mama is in Russia, that's why I have to stay with Ferid for a week."

Shinya sighed. He couldn't believe how irresponsible her guardians were, and she said there were four of them!

"I'm sure they'll come to get you," he stroked her head.

* * *

"Can you do anything, Guren?" Shinya could hear Guren's sigh from the phone.

"I've tried Shinya, I've looked for this Ferid Bathory's phone number but he didn't heed to my call at all."

"But it's been four hours already." Endo had been quite frantic, also both Mika and Yuu were tired already and now they were sleeping on the sofa.

It was quite a sight, Yuu sprawled all over while Mika curled up beside him with her head on his shoulder.

Shinya may had taken quite some photos and sent them to the group. Mito especially was really gleeful about it, _"Whoa, Yuu-chan has more game than Goshi will ever be!"_

"What his other guardians' name?" asked Guren.

"It's Crowley, Horn and Chess," Shinya said. "But Mika-chan doesn't remember what their last names are."

Guren snorted, "Sounds like strippers names."

Shinya laughed, leave it to Guren to ease his worry with his deadpan attitude.

"And her mother's name is?"

"She said her name is Krul Tepes."

"That Krul Tepes? Never thought she has a child," amusement clear in his voice. "I should have known, Tepes wasn't a common last name after all."

Shinya blinked, "What? You know her?"

"CEO of Tepes Corporation. Quite a ruthless woman too," Guren sounded impressed. "You should have known her Shinya, as a Hiragi."

He pouted, "I'm not a Hiragi anymore."

Guren chuckled. "Of course Your Majesty Ichinose Shinya-sama," he said smugly. Shinya rolled his eyes. "I will try to get in contact with her."

Shinya breathed in relief. "Thanks, Guren."

"Yeah, yeah. Dinner at 18.00?"

"Of course," his lips quirked into a smirk. "I'll see you soon, darling."

Guren groaned.

* * *

"Krul Tepes, we have your daughter," Guren said politely.

Shinya bashed his head, carefully not to jostled Mika who slept on his lap. Yuu was leaning on him, grumbling in his sleep while his hand and Mika's tangled together. They must be tired from playing after their short nap that as soon as their dinner finished, Mika crawled to Shinya's lap and slept soundly.

Krul Tepes stared at Guren. "What."

"Hello Miss Tepes, My name is Ichinose Shinya." Shinya took the phone from Guren. "And what he meant is," he pointed at Guren. "Mika-chan's been lost for hours in this shopping center and her guardians, haven't come to pick her up until now," said Shinya. "We're quite at loss for what to do, quite honestly."

She looked at Mika's sleeping form on his lap. "Is that Mika?" Krul gritted her teeth. "I'm going to beat that Ferid bastard and rip his hands off as soon as I can get my hands on him."

Huh. That's quite surprising how amiable Mika-chan is, Shinya thought. Her mother seemed quite... aggressive.

"Um..." Mika stirred from her sleep. "I thought I heard Mama's voice."

"Hello Mika," Krul smiled at her. "Did you have a nice dream?"

Blue eyes looked at the phone on top of the table, on the screen there was a beautiful petite woman with interesting shade of pink hair and red eyes. "Mama!"

Red eyes softened. "Miss you too, Mika. Shinya-san said you're lost and Ferid hasn't come to pick you up."

Her shoulders slumped. "Yes Mama, it's been hours. Ferid, Crowley, Horn and Chess walked too fast and I couldn't follow them." Then she tugged Yuu-chan's hand, "But Mama! I meet Yuu-chan and we played a lot! Shinya-san is really kind too!" Krul looked at their clasped hands. "... And Guren-san too. He's... kind." Still, she glanced at Guren warily.

Shinya laughed, served Guren right for teasing both Yuu and Mika at dinner.

"I'm sorry sweety, I'll take a flight home in a few hours."

"You will?"

"Sure," Krul nodded.

Mika tilted her head, "But how about your work?"

She grimaced for a second. "It would be fine," she said. "I'll be in Japan tomorrow morning. So, bear with Ferid just for tonight okay? I'll call him to pick you up," her tone darkened.

Blue eyes widened in horror. "NO! Mama I don't want to be with Ferid!"

"But Mika..."

A groan interrupted her. "What," Yuu yawned loudly, "Is happened?"

"Yuu-chan!" Mika exclaimed. "Mama wants me to stay at Ferid's tonight and I don't want to!"

Yuu straightened so fast his head bumped Shinya's chin. "No! Mika can stay with me! My bed is big enough for us and Mika can have my favorite pillow too!" He stared at Krul's eyes earnestly. "I'll even share my dessert!"

"See, Mama! I can stay at Yuu-chan's!"

"I don't know about that..." Krul looked at Shinya.

Quickly, there were three pairs of eyes looking at him. Two pairs of them were doing the saddest puppy eyes.

Shinya shrugged, "I don't mind. I would love for Mika-chan to be with us tonight." The kids cheered. "But I don't know about Guren."

Guren groaned at the children and Shinya's puppy eyes. He wasn't cut out for this. "Do whatever you want."

Krul hesitated. "I'm not sure about this, Mika."

The kids slumped on their seat. Shinya looked at Guren hopefully.

"Listen, Krul Tepes." Guren said tiredly. "We know each other's company. I'll send you my address, and I'm certain that if anything happens you can kill me for it. Also..." Guren glanced Shinya, "It's not like I could do anything or I could be killed in my sleep." Shinya beamed at him.

"Whipped," Krul coughed. Guren glared at her. "Then, it's settled. Mika, I'll pick you at Ichinose tomorrow morning, okay?"

Mika nodded eagerly, "I'll be good I promise!"

"Of course you will," Krul smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'll protect Mika!" Yuu puffed up his small chest. Mika stared at him gratefully.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Sure you will." Krul added, "Brat."

Red eyes glared at Guren and nodded at Shinya, "Please take care of Mika."

"We will."

Her lips quirked at their responses. "Now Mika, I'll be home tomorrow morning, so sleep early okay?"

"Yes, Mama!"

"Love you, sweetheart."

Mika sniffled. "Love you too, Mama."

* * *

Krul rubbed at her eyes as she walked to the apartment building. This week was tiring, meeting after meeting with so many stupid people. Then there was this news about irresponsible bastard who went to a party instead of babysat her son. Now, she would pick up Mika, go back to Russia with him, then kill Ferid.

Quite a busy week she had.

The door opened to a silver-haired man she talked with on a video call.

"Good morning Miss Tepes," he said. "Come on in, Mika-chan is still sleeping."

She followed him through quite a classy styled hallway. Must be Shinya-san, she thought. There was no way that Guren bastard had a good taste.

There were pictures on the wall, from a group of six high-schoolers including Shinya and Guren, Yuu and a small girl with ashen colored hair, the both of them with Shinya and Guren, and some amusing photos of Guren doing silly things. Krul grinned at those photos, such blackmail material she had!

However it was the last photo that caught her off guard, it was a younger Shinya with an ashen haired girl holding a small baby. The teenagers were smiling and she noticed both the girl and the baby had the same russet eyes, just like the little girl on the photo with Yuu.

"Were you a Hiragi?" Krul asked.

Shinya stopped walking, "How do you know?"

"I remembered you were always reading a book on the sofa every time Mahiru was practicing her violin with me," she said. "There's also a picture of Mahiru and who's that baby?"

"Miss Krul!" he gasped. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you!"

Krul grinned at him, "It's fine. You're young back then and I stopped being her tutor when she was 10."

"I'm still sorry though," Shinya said. "That baby is our sister, her name is Shinoa-chan. She lived with us here, but she's doing sleepover at her friend this weekend."

"I see..."

"Do you," he gulped. "Do you know about Mahiru...?"

She closed her eyes briefly, "Sixteen was too young."

"Yes, it was," he said softly.

She remembered the white haired boy and ashen haired girl looking at the same book. She also heard about rumors that the accident which killed one of the Hiragi's heirs and her mother was staged.

"You know I'm glad," she said. "You've grown and now living in this apartment, it's beautiful." Much better than being in that Hiragi mansion.

Shinya smiled at what she implied. "I consider myself quite lucky too."

"And married to an annoying bastard," she snorted.

"Actually," Shinya winked. "I married my sister's ex-boyfriend."

Krul stared at him in disbelief. "You both have awful taste in men."

Shinya laughed openly. "That's what everyone said."

They arrived at the living room where a zombie was chewing on his bagel and a hot cup of coffee sitting on the table.

She looked at him disdainfully, "Quite a sight for my eyes this morning. I need a bleach."

The zombie looked away from the TV. "Fuck you too, Krul Tepes."

"Now children, no need to be so bitter in the morning," said Shinya.

Both Krul and Guren stared incredulously.

"Such a morning person," she shook her head.

"Shut up, I have to put up with him every morning,"Guren grumbled to his coffee.

Shinya pouted.

"Come on, I want to see My Mika," said Krul.

* * *

Yuu's bedroom had blue walls with some superhero posters glued. The floor was carpeted, littered with toys and some pillows fell from the queen sized bed. On top of the bed was Mika sleeping fitfully in a blue pajamas while Yuu sprawled on top of him.

"Awww, that's adorable." Shinya quickly took some photos with his phone.

"Your child is on top of mine and you call them adorable?" she approached the bed. "But send those photos to me too."

"Consider it done."

She pushed the heathen child from Mika, Yuu snored louder.

"Mika," she poked at her son. "Wake up, Mika dear."

Blue eyes opened blearily. "Mama?"

"Come on, we have a flight to Russia at 10 am."

"But," Mika rubbed his eyes. "I thought I can't go to Russia? I have an exam tomorrow."

"I'll talk to the school," she said with dark tone.

Yuu yawned loudly while Shinya tried to tame his bedhead. "Mika's Mama is here already?"

"Yes I am, brat," she frowned at the boy. "Come on Mika let's change your clothes."

"But Mama," his eyebrows scrunched up. "I only have the dress from Ferid."

Krul swore.

* * *

In the end, they had to borrow Yuu's clothes. Well, Krul thought, they could buy new clothes for him in Russia. Although she had to admit, no matter how idiot Ferid was, the thigh high black boots looked good on her son.

"Krul." She looked away from the children talked animatedly on the backseat. Shinya offered to take them to the airport and Yuu demanded to go with them. "Mika-chan is a boy, right?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Ferid loved to dress him up ever since he was small, that's why Mika hated to be with him. However, it was hard to find a babysitter for a week in short notice, Ferid was the only one available."

"Mika looked really pretty in a dress though," said Shinya.

She huffed. "Mika looks pretty in anything."

"Perhaps, you could always drop him at our house. Yuu-chan would love to play with him."

Krul smirked, "I guess. That bastard Guren is better than Ferid with you to whip him, after all."

Shinya laughed.

* * *

It was such a tearful goodbye, Yuu and Mika clung to each other until it was time for them to part. Shinya had to hold Yuu in his arms because he kept trying to run after Mika.

It didn't matter even when they tell the kids that Mika will be back in Thursday, it seemed for the kids that Mika will be gone for years.

"Papa," Yuu called him. Shinya glanced at his son whose chin was set stubbornly. "I'm going to marry Mika," he said in serious tone Shinya never heard before.

"Of course, Yuu-chan."

Yuu beamed at him, showing his toothy smile. Then he looked out the car window and started humming a superhero soundtrack.

It seemed Shinya had 15 minutes driving home to think about how to break the news of the upcoming marriage to Guren.


End file.
